


PAW Patrol: Rehistoric

by OthersideRaptor



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: AU, Adventure, Apocalypse, ChaseXSkye - Freeform, F/F, MarshallXEverest - Freeform, PAW Patrol AU, RockyXOC - Freeform, Science Fiction, Teenage PAW Patrol, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthersideRaptor/pseuds/OthersideRaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone remembered the PAW Patrol. Eight fun-loving dogs who resided in Adventure Bay with their leader, Ryder. </p><p>But all that changed. </p><p>After Ryder's uncalled for death, the PAW Patrol, now under a new name (Canine Unit Operation), is out for revenge against the one who murdered their leader. </p><p>But all the while, they're being watched by an unknown team. A team of dogs no one, not even the government, knows they exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PAW Patrol: Rehistoric

**Author's Note:**

> First PAW Patrol story! Yay! I used to watch the PAW Patrol when I was, like, eleven and made up many OCs for the show. These OCs had a huge revamp and now they're on here. This story, just a warning, will be CRAZY.

 

Even though the funeral was over an hour ago, the eight dogs still stayed by their leader's grave. 

 

None of them spoke a word to each other, they just sat there, unmoving. 

 

Skye was softly whimpering, gripping Chase's leg with her paw, as she let her tears flow. 

 

Everest silently cried, head resting on Marshall's shoulder. 

 

Eveyone ne was blinking back tears or breaking down on the spot. 

 

Except Rocky. 

 

The mixed breed just stared blankly at the ground, tears flowing down the bridge of his nose and onto the ground. He couldn't believe what happened. 

 

Chase finally stood up. "Guys, hear me out. Ryder died for us. It was his last mission. Yes, we failed this time, but we will _not_ fail again!"

 

The dogs let out loud barks and howls. 

 

"We are no longer the PAW Patrol. That ship has sailed," Rocky growled, looking Chase in the eye. 

 

Chase gave him a soft glare. His glate softened. "We aren't the PAW Patrol anymore. We are the Canine Unit Operation!" 

 

      _Three months later_

 

Marshall was panting hard. He glared at the burning debris around him, oxygen mask strapped tightly around his muzzle. 

 

Three months. That's all it was since Ryder was killed. 

 

The Dalmatian shook his head furiously. _Don't you_ dare _think about that, Marshall!_

The fire dog quickly began his search for survivors. Suddenly, his badge lit up. 

 

" ** _What the heck, dude?! Get outta there! What are you doing?! Trying to commit suicide?!_** " Zuma's voice crackled. 

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Zuma. Like I'm _that_ stupid."

 

" ** _Everest is gonna have a_ major _panic attack, man,_** " the chocolate lab snapped. 

 

"I'll be out in a sec!" Marshall growled, before the badge shut off. 

 

He heard a crash nearby. The building was going to collapse. 

 

"Shoot..." Marshall snarled, before whirling around and heading towards the nearest exit. His paws were bleeding from splintered wood and glass, causing him to yelp, as he almost fell over a piece of wood. 

 

Leaping through the nearest exit, the Dalmatian slammed into Zuma. "Hey, Zuma..."

 

The Labrador slapped him across the nose. "You, my friend, are a freaking idiot."

 

Marshall smirked. "At least I get the job done."

 

"Which doesn't mean you charge heard-first into a burning building that was gonna fall on top of you!" Zuma barked. 

 

"Okay, okay, that wasn't the best idea, I'll admit it!" Marshall replied. 

 

"Of course it wasn't! Look at you! Your paws are bleeding, youre covered in ash- you're a mess! A freaking mess!"

 

The fire dog scoffed. "Tell that to the judge."

 

Zuma growled under his breath. "Just get in your truck..." 

 

"Don't mind if I do!" Marshall cracked, jumping into his rig and speeding off. 

 

"Dude!" Zuma howled. "I'm gonna _kill_ you when we get back to the base!"

             *•*•*•*•*•*  

"Hey guys," Rubble said. He saw the bandages around Marshall's paws. "You ok?"  

 

"Oh, yeah, he's fine...after he charged into a burning building that was gonna collapse on him!" Zuma snapped.   

 

"Shut up, Zuma!" Marshall snarled.

 

"I have a mouth, y'know!"  

 

"What's going on?" Rocky asked, exhausted.   

 

"Marshall tried to kill himself," Zuma answered simply.   

 

"That's it!" Marshall pounced on Zuma, causing him to yelp on surprise.   

 

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, you nitwits."

 

Rocky jumped in front of them, holding Marshall back with one back paw and Zuma with his front. 

 

  The Dalmatian snorted and trotted off.   

 

"You're lucky you're still alive, Marshall!" Zuma called.   

 

"I know!" The fire dog hollered back.   

 

Rocky facepawed. "I guess a lot can happen in three months..."

Chase was watching the argument end from the base tower. His night vision visor was over his eyes. He saw Zuma and Marshall head off to their respected beds and snorted. 

 

Despite their hight difference, they were close in age, and usually acted a bit immature. Especially Marshall. 

 

"Those two..always at each other's throats..." Chase muttered, amused. 


End file.
